


Troubador

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [24]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The book is open and Clint is reading it out loud, while Phil signs. Elizabeth is resting against Clint's chest as he does, the book before her, with appropriate pauses so she can stare at the beautiful pictures.</p><p>A gift from Loki means mischief in the making.</p><p>Phil wonders if that is true in this case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The book has been cleared, but that means little to Clint.

He thinks they should burn it, and Elizabeth seems resigned to this fact, but Phil manages to convince him that it isn't needed. Clint tries to argue, fear griping his heart, and Phil gently soothed him back down, pointing out that so long as they can  _see_ it, it will be better. They can make sure that nothing comes out of it or what have you, and Elizabeth loves being read to, and it will be good to have new stories to tell her.

It takes about three hours before Clint agrees that, so long as they are there, the book can stay. They open the book that first night, Elizabeth relaxing against Clint’s chest and he opens the book, supporting it instead of Elizabeth, considering that she is covered in injuries. He relaxes slightly and begins the first tale once Phil is settled at their feet. His hands easily keep up with Clint as he reads the story of the flower that bloomed in the darkness.

The tale is a rather sad one, Clint admits. He wonders why they were told this story, before deciding that it was to teach Asgardian children to be stubborn and persevere despite the odds. The flower had been left for dead where it had been found in the darkness, instead of anyone trying to save it. So, he guessed it also taught the kids that they could only rely on themselves.

That confused Clint slightly, since Thor seemed very group oriented, before he decided that it was much like how fairy tales here often gave confusing lessons.

They read the next story at Elizabeth’s pleading.

Clint is hesitant, but Phil points out that she is behaving, has been very polite, and has only tried to get Tony to take her to his lab once within Clint’s eyesight. So, Clint decides that reading her another story from the book isn’t going to kill anyone and they settle in to do just that.

After a week, Clint has calmed down considerable and has decided that Loki didn’t mean any harm, though a part of him, a small quiet part that mostly gets ignored, states that that wasn’t what he was truly afraid of.

He doesn’t know why.

Phil, however, is wondering if this is true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was going to be a sequel, but I discovered it was far, far, far, (three hours later) far too short.
> 
> So, I made it an unexpected second chapter instead.

Loki glanced over as a soft glow came from a mirror that he had hanging on the wall. He set aside his own book and walked over to find that archer reading to his daughter while Phil signed. Loki smiled a bit at the domestic scene, his heart clenching painfully and he reached out slightly, his fingers trailing along the injuries that he could see on the small girl.

He itched to heal her, but humans were delicate. They needed to heal from their own problems and children, when given a slight push could end up harming more then helping.

The trickster sighed softly and smiled a bit at the tale they were reading.

It was one of the few he hadn't edited (or added) to stop being the monster under the bed. He felt only slightly guilty about throwing the Fire Giants under the bus, if he could borrow the human saying, but he didn't think he could handle yet another child being afraid of who he was or what he could do. But, the tale they were reading was his favorite.

 _The Sorcerer's Dream_  was one his mother read to him whenever he asked, a story of a young boy wishing to becoming a powerful sorcerer and helping to protect the realm.

The story, like most, had a sad ending in that the sorcerer died doing as he dreamed. His final moments were of wondering what he would do, now that his childhood dream had been realized.

Loki liked it in that it was always something he wanted.

He winced as another wave of pain ran through his body and he, barely, managed to balance himself against the wall.

It felt as if the Chitari were reaching into his intestines and twisting them.

He took deep breaths and, finally, managed to bring the pain into manageable levels. He closed his eyes tiredly and wrapped one arm tightly around his abdomen before he moved slowly to bed, the mirror floating alongside him, Clint's soft voice filling the air.

"Your Elizabeth reminds me of my Hela. They have similar beginnings," he murmured, a finger tracing one of Elizabeth's face stitches before he dropped his hand and fell into bed, pretending that his limbs wer light and floaty, instead feeling like the very marrow was on fire and slowly turning his bones into char.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just writing short things today!


End file.
